fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Weaver
Weaver, commonly referred to as the Guildmaster (the Guildmaster's name is not revealed until you speak to the Oracle), was the second in command of the Heroes' Guild. He taught the Hero of Oakvale during his youth and guided him through his later life, giving him quests that helped him pursue his Mother, Scarlet Robe, and assisted him in his quests against Jack of Blades. The Guildmaster was present during Jack of Blades' raid on the Guild, and was badly injured during the battle. Loading dialogue in Fable II, says that there are rumours he was murdered by the Hero of Oakvale, with the words 'Your Health is Low' cut into his forehead. But this is most likely a joke on the designer's behalf, one who was aware of the Guildmaster's constant, repetitive, somewhat annoying and often unnecessary use of the phrase "Your health is low". According to the Oracle, the Guildmaster went by the name of Weaver in his youth and along with Maze led a revolt against the leadership of the Guild due to the belief that rather than being forced to be good, heroes should be free to determine their own morality, ironically leading to his own demise. Many Heroes were killed in this revolt to a point where it was at its lowest in centuries. With their success, Scythe suggested Weaver as the new head of the Guild because of his 'impartial serenity.' Appearance Weaver is a bald, elderly man with a generic moustache and a Guild tattoo on his forehead, neither of which can be worn by the Hero. He is clad in a blue and gold coat, wearing what seems to be a bright plate chest piece underneath, with a cravat that gives him a regal appearance. Powers and Abilities Weaver is said to be a powerful wizard. Despite this, he does not seem to display any offensive powers, should the player choose to fight him for his soul in Fable: The Lost Chapters. During this fight, he only shows the ability to cast a shield on his bodyguards, as well as heal them. The fact that he does not use any attack spells against the hero may be out of love for him, as the Guildmaster raised him from a young age. After the battle, if the hero does not accept Weaver's offer to surrender and be teleported to Lychfield Graveyard, he claims that he has "powers you can't even imagine". Despite this, the hero stabs him through the chest, (or if the player is wielding a hammer, hits him on the head) before he is able to demonstrate these abilities, leaving the Guildmaster's true power a mystery. Trivia *In Fable II, a tattoo can be found in the Gypsy Camp in Bower Lake resembling the Guildmaster's tattoo. *A russet apple has the description of An apple a day keeps the Guildmaster away, this a reference to one of the earlier missions during Fable, where you have to find some red apples for an apple pie for the Guildmaster. Or because apples regenerate health preventing the guildmaster from saying "Your Health is Low. *Villagers in Fable II will rarely say "I've read that the Guildmaster could contact a hero at any time. Sounds annoying to me." This is referencing his constant statements of "Try to get your combat multiplier even higher!" and things like that. *In Fable II, one of the things the Gargoyles say as an insult is "Hey, Hero, You got any health or potions?" *In Fable II, Bloodstone has a purchasable building named "Your Health Is Low," a reference to the Guildmaster. *In Fable II, some children playing have said "The Guildmaster is so annoying! Let's kill him!" *In Fable: The Lost Chapters, if the Hero chooses not to fight Thunder for his soul and instead goes to the arena, Jack of Blades taunts the hero by saying "Try to get your combat multiplier even LOWER","There's a quest card waiting for you at the bottom of the slime pit!", and "Your health is low, let's keep it that way!" as well as other things that mock the Guildmaster. *When fighting the Guildmaster, he can be seen briefly covering his eyes as if he's crying. *In Fable TLC, it is revealed that the Guildmaster cares about the hero as a "son". Category:Characters Category:Fable Characters Category:Fable TLC Characters